Mommy and Me
by Happy2BeDee
Summary: Just a sweet little one-shot where Nick and Olivia put Zara to bed. Bensaro


**Had a little one-shot on my mind so I decided to get it out of my head. Hope you guys enjoy. Dick Wolf owns these characters, I own my story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**.**

"Okay mi amor" Nick said to Zara as he lifted her, swinging her around before landing her into bed all while the 8 year old giggled hysterically.

"I love you, Daddy" she smiled as she settled under her frilly pink comforter

"I love you too, baby" he said with a kiss to the top of her head just as Olivia walked into the room.

"Good, I'm not too late" she smiled, somewhat out of breath"

"You made it!" Zara exclaimed happily, arms outstretched and reaching eagerly for her stepmother.

"Of course I made it!" Olivia said as she made her way to Zara's bed and sat beside her. Zara quickly wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and plied her face with kisses while Nick looked on smiling, his heart warmed at the love between his wife and daughter. Olivia promised Zara that she would always be home to tuck her in and in the two years that she and Nick had been married she hasn't missed one bedtime since - even if it meant rushing right back to work after. The love she had for her stepdaughter was immeasurable and she made sure to keep her word to her at any and all costs.

"Home for the night?" Nick asked

"I am" Olivia smiled, relieved as she stroked Zara's hair.

"Hungry?" He asked

"Famished"

"Good. I'll get your dinner and be back to read this one a story" he said, delicately kissing his wife's lips.

"I want Olivia to read my story tonight" Zara informed her dad as she snuggled closer to her step mom.

"Girl time! Bye Daddy" Olivia playfully waved to Nick with a grin.

"I'm goin, I'm goin! Goodnight, mi amor." He said and gave Zara a final kiss goodnight before turning to his wife.

"Goodnight Daddy." Zara said softly in return.

"Hope you're not tired cuz I'm _up_" he whispered into Olivia's ear, causing her to grin and blush as he smooched her cheek then left the room, pulling the door closed behind him but leaving it ajar.

"Okay baby girl, what are you in the mood for?" Olivia asked as she got comfortable on the bed, kicking off her shoes and putting her feet up.

"Wait!" Zara said as she leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed one of her many throw pillows from the floor. "You need a pillow for your back" she said as Olivia leaned forward to allow Zara to lovingly place the pillow behind her before leaning back against it.

"Better?"

"Much better, thank you." Olivia smiled at the comfort the cushioning provided her aching back "you've been taking such good care of me and your little brothers" she said, resting a hand on her huge pregnant belly.

"That's what a big sister is for!" Zara said proudly, snuggling against Olivia's belly. She loved to press her ear against it and listen to the babies moving about inside.

"And you are already and amazing big sister! They are going to love you so much!"

"As much as you and Daddy?"

"I don't think _anybody_ could ever love you as much as me and daddy but I think they'll come pretty close"

"Hi little brothers" Zara cooed against Olivia's stomach as she gave a gentle poke " I love you and can't wait 'til you're here. We're gonna have so much fun together!" Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in delight and surprise when they began kicking, one beneath her hand and the other beneath where her head lay on Olivia.

"They kicked, they kicked!" She exclaimed. Olivia laughed. She loved how excited Zara was to have the babies coming. She and Nick had been worried about the possibility of children, neither of them knowing how Zara would adjust to the idea but the very moment they said _I do, _Zara tugged on Olivia's gown at the altar - interrupting she and Nick's first kiss as man and wife and asked in her then tiny 6 year old voice:

_Can we make a baby now? _And sent the guests into a fit of laughter at how adorable her question was.

"Told you, they love their big sister." Olivia said as she rubbed her belly "don't you guys?" The babies responded with several more swift kicks, much to Zara's delight.

"Will they be here soon?" Zara asked once their kicking calmed. Olivia was quite thankful because at 8 and 1/2 months, the twin's little kicks were not-so-little and quite painful.

"Six more weeks"

"Just before school comes back in September, right?"

"Yep"

"Yes!"

"Olivia, can I take them for show and tell?" Olivia couldn't stop from laughing.

"We'll see what daddy has to say about that."

"Okay... Olivia?"

"Yeah baby?"

"You love me, right?"

"More than the whole world"

"I love you more than the whole world too." She said and hugged Olivia tighter. "Am I your baby too?"

"Of course you are. You're not tiny like your brothers will be but you'll always be my baby girl"

"I'm so glad you're my mommy!"

"Me too kiddo"

"Olivia, what will the babies call you when they're born?"

"Mommy, or mama I suppose" Olivia answered.

"Oh..." Zara said pensively and grew quiet for a moment. Outside, Nick was coming to tell Olivia that her dinner was ready but stopped and stood outside the door when he heard Zara speak again, deciding not to interrupt.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?"

"If I'm your baby and my brothers are your babies and they're gonna call you mommy cuz you're all of our mommy... Can I call you mommy too?" She asked, her huge brown eyes looking into Olivia's that were suddenly full of tears.

"You really want to?" Olivia asked, so overcome with emotion she could barely get the words out. Meanwhile, Nick stood outside feeling that his heart would burst as tears fell down his cheeks. Zara nodded eagerly before reaching out to wipe Olivia's tears.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby. You've just made me so happy and I love you so very much!"

"I love you too, mommy!" Zara said softly as she rose up on her knees and threw her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her tight as Olivia wrapped her tiny body in her arms and held her close as she rocked her softly. Nick eased the door open and his tears fell even harder at the beautiful sight in front of him. He smiled at Olivia and she smiled in return as she reached for him.

Making his way across the room, he sat beside them and wrapped his family in his arms and in that moment knew exactly how fortunate he was.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
